Tuvok's Son           JC
by Ambraya
Summary: Tuvok dies. J/C vow to take care of his son


Tuvok's Son

The battle was furious. Voyager took hit after hit, but returned in kind. Finally the three ships that appeared out of nowhere were destroyed.

Kathryn stood and looked around the bridge. Her eyes settling on Tuvok leaning against his station. Before she could get to him, he had slid to the floor.

She screamed out his name as she finally reached him. Taking him in her arms, she could tell he was barely there. Transporters were down. They'd never make it to sickbay in time.

He opened his eyes, "I'm sorry Kathryn. Take care of yourself and him." Then he was gone. Kathryn sat holding him crying. She didn't want to let go. The rest of the bridge crew was watching but she didn't care. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, 'Goodbye my friend. I love you!"

Finally, Chakotay came over to her and bent down beside her, "You have to let go of him, Captain. He's gone. We need to move him. ..Captain, please let go!"

Chakotay looked really worried at her reaction to Tuvok's death. He knew that Tuvok and the Captain had been friends for years, but this seemed more deeper than just friendship. Suddenly, he wondered just what had been between them. He hadn't really thought about it before. Although he knew that in the past four months, the Captain and Tuvok had been spending more and more time together. She was depending on Tuvok for many of the things she had once depended on him. He knew that he should work on building the friendship he and the Captain once had. Suddenly, he thought, _I've gone back to calling her Captain and she calls me Commander. What happened to us? We use to call each other Kathryn and Chakotay. _He knew it was his fault. He had been spending way too much time with Seven, instead of being by the Captain's side where he belonged.

It was some time before Kathryn allowed them to move Tuvok's body. She was still badly shaken. Finally standing, she turned to Chakotay, "I need you to see to repairs. I'm sorry, Commander. He was my friend, my only friend out here. I can't function right now. I need to go down to sickbay."

"I'll take care of things, Captain. You go to sickbay and take some time off. Don't worry about the ship." He was hurt that she had said Tuvok was her only friend on board. He'd have to remedy that.

She turned and made her way to sickbay. He began shouting orders. He stayed on the bridge for the next 14 hours. Finally he went to his quarters. He knew he should stop in by the Captain, just to check on her. He debated for a few minutes and then rang her bell.

She didn't answer. He asked the computer where she was and was told she was in her quarters. He then asked if she was sleeping and was told that she wasn't. He tried the bell again. Still no answer. Finally he used his override.

Entering the living area, he noticed that the lights were low. Then he realized that she was kneeling at a long table covered with lit candles. He approached her carefully.

"Um …um…Captain…are you alright?"

She turned to face him and tried to get up. She seemed to be having a hard time getting up. He went over to her, and helped her up. She looked terrible. Her eyes were all red as she had been crying. He had never seen her like this. Tuvok's death had taken a toll of her. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink, Captain?"

"Just coffee. I can't seem to eat, but I know I need to."

"How about some soup. You use to like that vegetable soup I replicate."

"Perhaps just a little." She said so low he could barely hear her.

"You need to be strong for the funeral tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can do it, Commander. I have a hard enough time doing funerals. I never expected to do Tuvoks. He's always been there, my best friend."

"We'll all be there for you. You know that. The crew adores you, Captain. And, they worry about you."

He handed her the soup and sat down beside her on the couch. Nodding over to the lit candles, he asked, "What were you doing?"

"I was doing a little Vulcan ritual for the dead."

"I didn't realize that you were well versed in Vulcan ways. But, I suppose working with and knowing Tuvok, you know more than most humans."

"Perhaps. I've spent time living with Tuvok and T'Pel . They both are very enlightening."

"I better say good night. We both need our sleep. I'll see you at the service tomorrow. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. I know what he wants. It will be brief." she turned and looked at him sadly, "Just…. Just be there for me, please!"

"Of course. I will be." He rose from the couch and walked to the door. She didn't follow. Before walking out the door, he looked back. She was staring out the view port.

The next morning when Chakotay and Seven arrived in the shuttle bay, Kathryn and the EMH was already there. Soon there was a fairly large group.

Kathryn read from the ancient Vulcan scrolls. Part she intoned in the Vulcan language. And, then she spoke of Tuvok's life and of his family. Chakotay spoke briefly as well as Tom.

As soon as Tuvok's casket was shot into space, Kathryn dropped to the floor in a dead faint. The EMH picked her up, "I need to get her to sickbay." Calling for a transport, he disappeared with Kathryn in his arms.

Chakotay hurried to sickbay. When he entered he didn't' see anyone, but a curtain was drawn around one of the biobeds. Apparently they hadn't heard him come in. He heard them talking.

"Don't you think you should tell them, Captain? They're all concerned for your health. They're going to find out sooner or later. And, it should be sooner. They can help you. You can't do this alone."

"And, exactly what am I suppose to tell them, Doc? That I'm pregnant, but I have no idea when the baby is due? It's none of their business anyway!'

"That's where you're wrong, Captain. You've already passed out in front of witnesses. Soon they're going to talk. You know how rumors are on this ship! Set the record straight. Don't let their minds get overworked!"

"I'm not ready. Not yet! I can't do it now. Give me some time."

"Soon you'll start showing, then they'll know anyway."

Chakotay was in shock. _Kathryn's pregnant? She never let me get within five feet of her. Wonder who the lucky guy is. I haven't seen her with anyone. The only guy who's been around her is Tuvok, but nah not Tuvok! It would be impossible."_

He silently walked back to the door and reopened it. Then he called out, "Where is everyone?"

The EMH answered back right away. "Be right with you. Just finishing up with the Captain."

Soon he opened up the curtains. "She's doing fine, Commander. Needs to eat more and sleep better. But, as you know, she's already heard that plenty of times." Turning to her, he added, "And, no coffee either, Captain. If you don't start taking better care of yourself, I'm going to have to do it for you."

"I know how to take care of myself, " she said as she walked away from the EMH and past Chakotay. "Just leave me alone!" She slammed the door on her way out of sickbay.

"Doc, I heard what you and the Captain were talking about."

"I thought you might have, Commander."

"Who, Doc? Who did that to her?"

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone that I told you, especially not the Captain. She'd decompile me if she found out."

"Don't worry. I'm not Tom. I keep secrets. I just want to help her in any way that I can."

"Her baby is Tuvok's."

"What? Tuvok would never touch her."

"Remember back four months ago? Tuvok went through Pon Farr? He tired to meditate, but it didn't work. His brain was shutting down. He was close to death, so the Captain mated with him. At first he fought it. He knew that in his frenzy, and hers, she could be hurt. But, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. So, she did it and surprise! She's pregnant. Unfortunately, we can't find much info on Human-Vulcan babies. One of the few is Spock. His mother was human, his father Vulcan. But, we don't know anything about the actual pregnancy itself. If the father of the Captain's baby was human, she'd be showing by now. We don't know when she'll start showing, if and when she'll get over this so called morning sickness, when she'll feel the baby moving, or when the baby will be born. Vulcan pregnancies are about fourteen months in length. I can only guess when this little boy will arrive."

"A boy? Kathryn's going to have a son!" He stopped talking for a minute and just stood there. Suddenly, he said, "So what's been happening with her is part because of the pregnancy and part of losing the man who's baby she is carrying. She certainly cared for Tuvok. I've known that as soon as I came on board."

"Well, I can assure you that she was never sexually with him before that. It was the first and only time. He nearly tore her apart. The man was huge. I know I shouldn't be telling you all this. But, eventually she will. She needs someone there for her. And, you haven't been for months now. You're too busy with Seven to see what's in front of you."

"Well, I can assure you, Doc, that Seven and I do not have a sexual relationship. I've never touched her that way and I never would. Not my type at all! I've been giving her lessons on humanity. She wants to be more like the other women on board. But, I'm not doing very well getting through to her. Someone else needs to do it. I recently felt that she has this teenage crush on me. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but to be honest, I'm in love with the Captain."

"I'll see what I can do for Seven."

"I think that would be great, Doc. I know you have feelings for her."

"EMH's don't have feelings, Commander."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it. I can see it. You're in love, Doc. And, my advice to you is to go for it!"

"Thank you, I just may try."

"I need to get back to the bridge. It's only 0930 and already it's been a long, long day!"

Kathryn was in her ready room all day. But, when he went in to see her at lunch time, she was sleeping on the couch. He removed her boots and covered her with a blanket. She didn't even move as she was so exhausted.

That evening, an exhausted Chakotay went to the mess hall. Grabbing a salad and a fruit plate, he looked around for a place to sit. Suddenly, he saw Mike Ayala waving at him to come to the table where he was sitting with Belanna, Tom and Harry. He headed to their table.

Mainly, they talked about the repairs on the ship. But, finally the talk turned to other things.

"How is the Captain doing, Chakotay? She didn't do well at the funeral this morning." Harry said.

"No, she isn't doing well. She's known Tuvok since she was a kid.. They have served together over twenty years. He meant a lot to her as well as his family. She apparently has spent a lot of her down time on Vulcan staying with Tuvok's family."

"What will happen now that he is gone?"

"More than likely, she'll put Mike in Tuvok's position and move someone else up to Mike's place. I'm not sure who that will be." Turning to Mike, "If she asks, will you be willing?"

"Yes, I've had the training. I've helped Tuvok with many different aspects of his job. I took over when he was going through Pon Farr."

Belanna noticed that Chakotay had a funny look on his face at the mention of Pon Farr, but before she could say anything, Tom started talking about Sandrines.

Leaving the mess hall, Chakotay started to his quarters. On the way, he thought he should stop by Kathryn and give her a verbal report on the repairs. He asked the computer if she was in her quarters and awake. The answer to both was yes.

When he rang the bell, the door slid open. The lights had been dimmed, but he could see her sitting on the couch looking out of the view port. He wondered what was going through her mind.

"Captain" he said softly.

"Have some tea Commander, and then take a seat. I was expecting you."

"Have you eaten, Captain?"

"Yes, some. I'm having a hard time keeping food down."

He wanted to tell her he knew, but he couldn't. He had made a promise. He'd simply have to wait until she was willing to talk to him about the baby. He knew that soon she would need to make some kind of announcement to the senior staff and later to the crew.

He got the tea and sit down next to her. "Repairs are coming along very well. We have a good crew. They know their jobs. We're about 90% finished, and by tomorrow 1100 hours repairs should be complete."

"Good!" She finally looked up into his eyes, "I don't know how to handle this."

"I'm recommending moving up Ayala to Tuvok's position, and moving John Simmons into Ayala's."

"That's what I was thinking. But, it wasn't what I was talking about." She took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I'm pregnant, Chakotay. It's Tuvok's baby. I'm not doing very well, and I no longer have him for support. These last few months between him and T'Pel, they've helped me to hold it together."

"T'Pel knows?"

"Yes, he was going through Pon Farr. He was losing the battle. I went to him and mated with him. I couldn't lose him, but I did anyway - two nights ago."

She began sobbing. He took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm here for you, Kathryn. We'll get through this together, like always."

"I can't ask you to give up your time with Seven."

"Kathryn, there is no Seven and me relationship. I was helping her with some social skills she was trying to learn. That's all. I've never even kissed her much less anything else. I didn't get to far, so Doc is going to take over the teaching."

"I do need your help. And, I'll need it more in the coming months. I don't even know when this baby will be born. I don't know what giving birth to a Vulcan/ Human baby is going to be like. T'Pel is doing as much research on it as she can. But, even on Vulcan there isn't much known. I'm on my own with this one."

"No, not on your own. I'll be with you every step of the way if you let me. And, so will the crew. We're a family."

She patted him on the leg, "Thank you, Chakotay. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Kathryn, please don't pull away again."

"I'll try not to hurt you, Chakotay. But, you do know how stubborn I am."

"Oh, I know! Now, lets talk more about this baby."

"I'm having a son…." They talked far into the night before he finally helped her to bed and then went to his own quarters. As he left her quarters, he realized they were back to Kathryn and Chakotay. He was determined it would stay that way.

That night he dreamed of the three of them. Kathryn would make a fine mother. And, maybe someday, someway she'd look upon him as a father for her child.

The next morning as Chakotay sat on the bridge, Kathryn entered. "Commander I need to speak with you in the ready room." He got up and motioned for Harry to take over the bridge.

Once he entered she got tea for both of them, but they sat at her desk, not on the couch.

"I want to make it official today. I'll talk to Mike about taking Tuvok's place and then to John about taking Mike's place. I want to call for a senior staff meeting at 1000 hours. I'll have Mike come. I'll promote him to Lt. Commander. Hopefully, that will please him."

"I think it will. He'll be good at the job. We've always sent him along with you as your bodyguard. You know a lot about him I'm sure. I think he's a good man."

"Yes, I do to."

Teasing her, he said, "For a Maquis?"

"Yes, for a Maquis and for a Starfleet Officer. He told me he use to be a history professor at Yale."

"That's right. And, a damn good one. And, that's one thing I think we should do. We need to make dossiers on the Maquis people's backgrounds. You'd be surprised. Mike and I aren't the only PhDs among the Marquis."

"I guess I didn't realize. When things settle down a bit, we can start on them."

"Good. If you like, I'll go back to the bridge and send in Mike. I know he was hoping to be moved up to Tuvok's position, but I don't think he's even thought about a promotion."

"Then it will be a surprise. Send him in. And, I'll see you at the meeting."

A while later, Mike came out of the ready room all smiles. Chakotay turned around and gave him the thumbs up.

In just a few minutes John was called into the ready room. He soon came out looking happy as well.

Kathryn announced the meeting in the briefing room for all senior staff members.

Kathryn and Chakotay were the first two to arrive.

"I think I'm going to tell the staff about the baby. I just hope they understand."

He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "They certainly won't think any less of you, Kathryn. They know what Pon Farr would have done to him. And, they know you. You'd do anything for your crew."

Belanna and Tom stood in the doorway and saw them talking with Chakotay's hand on her shoulder. Belanna whispered to Tom, "Do you think mom and dad's finally back together?"

"I hope so, Be. They're killing us!"

The staff discussed many issues. Belanna talked about repairs and the need for ores. Seven and Harry talked about upgrades to the scanners. Neelix discussed the need for more food supplies, saying that in a couple of weeks they'd be down to eating leola root three times a week. The EMH spoke of some upgrades he wanted to make to sickbay.

Kathryn asked Seven and Harry to scan for a planet with ores they could obtain as well as food supplies.

Soon, they were getting ready to leave the room, when Kathryn announced, "We have one more issue, I want to discuss today with you."

Chakotay interjected with, "And, this stays, for now, with just us. Understand?" He looked around at all of them. They knew from his voice that he meant business. And, no one there wanted to get on Chakotay's bad side.

Kathryn sat back and took a breath. Her hand was on the table, and Chakotay covered it with his. Tom smiled knowing they were going to announce they were a couple, and it was certainly about time! But, what she said shocked them all.

"I'm pregnant." They all just stared at her, several had their mouths open. Kathryn and Chakotay just looked at each other.

"Well, Captain, you certainly know how to quite a room." he smiled.

Neelix stood up, "Captain, Commander, let me be the first to congratulate the two of you."

"Sit down, Neelix. I'm not the father. Let the Captain explain." After he said that he realized that didn't sound too good either.

"My baby's father is Tuvok." A gasp was heard around the table.

"Let me guess, Pon Farr? And, you mated with him to save his life, Captain?" Tom said.

"Yes, that is correct. I couldn't let him die. I would do anything I can to save a member of this crew. But being pregnant with a half Vulcan baby has presented its own set of unique problems. T'Pel is researching all info about it on the Vulcan data bases. So far she hasn't had much luck."

"Then, I take it Tuvok's wife is aware of the situation?" Seven asked.

"Yes, and she's okay with it. She understood the circumstances. I also talked to her early this morning. I told her of his death. She will try to help us all she can. She gave me info on a Vulcan birth, but I'm not sure how much will apply here. I'm four months along. With a fully human baby, I should be showing by now. A fully Vulcan baby is carried for fourteen months. We have no clue when this child will be born. Nothing for us to go by."

The EMH took over from there explaining the problems of the morning sickness which seems to last most of the day, the dizziness, etc.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be on duty. I'm afraid that the Commander is going to have to take on more of my responsibilities. I just wish we could tell you more."

With that, she dismissed the group. They all filed out leaving the command team alone.

"I don't think that went to well."

"Kathryn, you have to realize it was quite a shock!"

"When I said that I was pregnant, they all thought you were the father."

"They'll get over it. But, you know, I want to be there for you every step of the way, even in the delivery room."

"I know and I'll keep you to your promise.." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Three weeks pasted and Chakotay heard nothing about Kathryn's pregnancy from any of the crew members. The senior staff didn't talk about it to anyone. He was thankful.

Kathryn still was sick a lot, but at the end of the third week, she actually began showing. They'd figured it would be hopefully another couple of weeks before the crew noticed. She would come to the bridge every morning, but most of the time she would go into her ready room and lay down.

Within the next couple of weeks the entire crew knew she was pregnant. She had finally made the announcement. She had carefully worded it so that she didn't mentioned the father. 95% of the crew had already decided that the baby was Chakotay's. The command team and the senior staff did nothing to correct the assumptions.

Kathryn had heard from T'Pel who still didn't know much about this type of birth. She did say that Vulcan babies when born were about the same size as human babies. But, they took a longer time in labor to arrive.

Several months later, Voyager had arrived at the planet Arteria. They were desperate to trade. Just before arriving, Harry had hacked into the planet's data base.

The Captain called for the senior staff to meet in the briefing room. When they all got there, she told them how important this trade would be. Without the needed food supplies and ores, they'd be dead in the water before they reached the next planet.

:"Harry, what did you find out about the trade negotiations that the Arterians use?"

"They will be expecting the two highest ranking officers to conduct the trade negotiations on our behalf. We need a concise list of what we need as well as a list of exactly what we have to offer. They seem like a very fair people. There is only one thing that you need to be aware of, Captain."

"What is that, Harry?"

"Since you are female, you must be married. And if so, the husband must accompany you at all times. Since the negations will take place over three days, you must remain on the planet….uh…er….sharing a bed."

Kathryn rubbed her forehead. She had a headache already and this just made it worse. "Is there anything in their laws against a high ranking officer being pregnant?"

"No, nothing. So, will you and the Commander need wedding rings?"

"Chakotay, can we pull this off?"

"I'm sure we can. The rings would be a good idea. Don't replicate them to look too new. We can let them think we've been married awhile. Captain, we'll just need to work out a story before we take the shuttle down. It wouldn't do for us to have different stories."

"This is true. We'll have to figure out something."

"Anything else we need to know, Harry?"

"No"

"Alright, I need each of you to make two lists. One of items we need and one of items we can trade. In the meantime I'll replicate the rings, and the commander and I can go over our story."

"Captain, I want to check you out before you leave. And, certainly, once you return. It's getting closer to your time."

"All I can say is that Junior here better wait! We can't screw this up. Any questions?"

No one had any at the time.

"Then, dismissed. Chakotay stay here with me and let's get this thing started."

The next day, the planet's Ambassador Waytoki contacted them. He looked a bit surprised to see a very pregnant Captain on the bridge of Voyager. Kathryn introduced herself and her husband, Chakotay. The Ambassador welcomed them. He told them they could beam down and he and his wife would meet them at the beam down site. Kathryn explained that in her condition, she could not use the transporter but would have to take a shuttle.

"I apologize, Captain Janeway, I wasn't thinking. Of course, a shuttle would be fine. I'll have my assistant send you the coordinates as to where to land. And, my wife and I will be happy to meet you at the landing site. I'd like for you to come down at 12 Oola time, if possible. That way you wouldn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to be here. And, we'd still have plenty of daylight. We'd like to show you around a bit before negotiations begin. My wife has the suite where you will be staying all ready for you. And, please, at any time if you tire, let us know. We're a very family oriented planet. So, until tomorrow, have a nice day."

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, "At least he seemed nice."

"That he did. And, for once a high ranking member of a planet didn't look at you like you was a piece of meat for them to get in their bed!"

She laughed, "No one in their right mind would want me in their bed!"

He wanted to say something about that, but he didn't. Although she was quite large, she was still very, very beautiful. Perhaps more so pregnant. She seemed to have this special glow.

Their shuttle landed right on schedule. Chakotay carefully helped Kathryn out of the shuttle. Ambassador Waytoki and his wife was right there to meet them. Introductions were made. His wife was named Arianna which Kathryn thought was a beautiful name.

They went for a short ride around the city as no one wanted to wear Kathryn out. The city was beautiful. There was no sign of poverty anywhere around. And, every thing was nice and clean. Both Kathryn and Chakotay was impressed after seeing slum after slum on other planets in the Quadrant.

After about forty-five minutes, they pulled up at the Ambassador's residence. It was a beautiful place. Entering, the Ambassador had a servant take them to the suite they had been given.

The servant was very thorough explaining how everything worked and what would be expected of them. After resting for an hour, they would be meeting the Ambassador and two aides in a chamber right off the front entrance. The servant would knock on the door when it was time and lead them there.

Kathryn laid down on the huge bed and was immediately asleep. Chakotay leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. He'd let her sleep for about fifty minutes. That would give her time to go to the bathroom and fix her hair before the servant came.

Chakotay went out onto the small walled garden that was attached to the suite. It was nice and cool there. He sat for a long time thinking of Kathryn and the baby. He kept wondering what his role would be in bringing up baby, or if he'd really even have a role. He often wondered that if they got back would Kathryn still want to be associated with the Maquis members of her crew. After all, if they got back, she'd more than likely be promoted to Admiral. They were a group all their own.

He woke her up with ten minutes to spare. She immediately went into the restroom and got ready for the meeting. The servant was right on time.

The meeting went fast. Both sides were pretty much in agreement as to what they wanted from each other. They finished for the day at dinner time. Kathryn was exhausted. Returning to their suite, Kathryn went right to the bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

After about an hour, there was a knock at the door. Chakotay answered it expecting to find a servant. It was Arianna. She held a tray, "I know your wife must be exhausted. I told my husband there would be no fancy dinner tonight. Tomorrow, we'll have a breakfast buffet. Then you can finish up and take her home. I have a feeling the baby will come soon. In the meantime, here is something for both of you to eat." She handed him the tray. He sat it down on a dresser. When he turned around, she held out another tray of drinks.

"The servant will knock on your door in the morning. Please let her know that you heard. Then she'll give you thirty minutes to get ready. She will come back then to escort you to the buffet area for breakfast. Sleep well and peacefully, my friend."

A little while later, Kathryn woke up. "I'm hungry."

"Arianna brought us a tray. I scanned everything. It looks good. Would my wife like to eat at that small table, or do you want something in bed?"

Kathryn looked at him with that crooked grin of hers, "Oh, I want something in bed alright, but I don't think I could handle it. So, I guess I'll get up and eat at the table instead."

"You shouldn't tease me like that, Kathryn."

"Who said I was teasing, Chakotay?" She grinned. "Now help me off this bed. I'm a pregnant woman in case you haven't noticed. And, that bathroom is fairly far away." He just stood looking at her. "Chakotay, pregnant woman bathroom. They go together. Now!"

"Oh!" he hurried over and helped her up. Later as they ate, they discussed the trade agreement.

"Thankfully there were no surprises. Let's hope it stays that way. The Ambassador and Arianna seem like a very nice middle aged couple. They seem happy together."

"Yes they do. I wouldn't mind having a life like that someday."

Chakotay laid his hand on hers, "You will, Kathryn. Some day we'll get home. And, you can have your happy life."

"I hope so. I hope we get home before I'm too old to enjoy it.

I'd like to take a bath. Did you see that big huge tub in there? It's almost as big as my bedroom. But, I guess I'll take a shower."

"Maybe you better. If you got stuck in the tub, we'd have a real problem. I didn't see any cranes around here."

"Funny, Chakotay, funny!" She laughed. "I guess that's why I love you. Your sense of humor!"

"And, here I thought it was because of my adorable dimples."

"Well, and that too!" Then she rose from the chair and went over to her case. Taking several items out, she went into the bathroom. Soon he heard the shower running.

He sat back in the chair and thought about what she had just said. _She actually said she loves me! It must be that she's overtired or perhaps there is something in the air! She loves me! Could it be true?_

The next day went very well. As they boarded the shuttle, the Ambassador said goodbye to them, "Good luck on your journey. Hope you get home soon."

But, Arianna said, "You don't have to get home. You already are, with each other. When he's born, give your son a kiss for each of us."

They were both quite on the way back to Voyager. Both were thinking about the two wonderful people they had met. And, they both also was thinking about Arianna's last words to them.

"What upsets me is that we had to lie to them about being married."

"We couldn't take a chance otherwise, Kathryn. We didn't know them, no idea how they'd take an unmarried couple coming to their planet."

Three weeks later, Kathryn went into labor. She was sitting on the bridge with Chakotay sitting next to her.

"Chakotay, it's time!"

"Time for what, Kathryn? We just had breakfast."

"No, not food, Chakotay. Baby."

"Ah yes, the baby will be here soon."

As a contraction hit her, she yelled out, "Now, Chakotay now! "

"What?" He finally took his eyes off the padd he had been reading. "Now? Right now?"

"Yes, we need to get to sickbay."

"Okay. He got up and walked around her heading up to the turbo lift."

Paris called after him, "Hey Indian, aren't you forgetting something?""No I don't think so."

"Think again. Think mother of child. Mother who is in labor."

"Oh gods! I forgot." He hurried back down to the command chair and helped her up. "Come on, Kathryn. Let's hurry before the baby gets here."

"We have plenty of time, Chakotay. He won't be that fast." She turned the bridge over to Harry.

To Chakotay it seemed like it took hours to get to sickbay. Finally, they made it. Tom had already called down to alert the EMH.

Sam was there to help. They just got Kathryn into position when the baby came. It was the fastest, easiest delivery that the EMH had ever read about. He let Chakotay cut the cord while Sam cleaned the baby. Once the baby was cleaned, Kathryn held him. Of course, like all new moms, she counted fingers and toes. Then she handed the baby to Chakotay.

"He's wonderful, Kathryn. So perfect."

"That he is. I just wish Tuvok could see him. He'd be so proud."

"I don't know what Vulcan's can see after death, but maybe he can see the baby. Maybe he's sitting somewhere watching and thinking what a wonderful baby."

The EMH intervened, "What are you going to name him?"

"Daniel Tuvok Janeway"

Chakotay bent down to talk to the baby, "That's a perfect name for you, Daniel. Look at mommy, she loves you already. And, so do I." He gently kissed the babies forehead.

**Twenty-two Years Later**

Kathryn and Chakotay sat in the audience beside their three other children: 18 year old Arianna, 15 year old Kaitlyn and 10 year old Ben. T"Pel sat next to Kathryn. They heard the President of Stanford Medical speak, "Now I present the highest honor we bestow on a graduating medical student. That is the Rattan-Langford award. This award is given for all around excellence. We do not award this honor every year. The last time it was awarded was eight years ago. This year the award goes to Dr. Daniel Tuvok Janeway. Dr Janeway, please come forward."

Daniel went up on the stage and shook the President's hand. The President handed him the award.

Daniel went to the podium and spoke. Looking at his parents and T'Pel, "I'm a lucky man. I have had the honor of growing up with two outstanding parents as well as my Vulcan family. They have taught me well. They have taught me to be above all my own person, to chose my own path in life. I wish to thank them for allowing me to do so…

The End


End file.
